The Road Less Trodden
by SixIndignant
Summary: As the new term starts at Beacon Academy a new team of misfits is formed. Will they survive at the famous Academy or will their pasts come back to destroy them? A glowing tattooed Faunus, a girl with a dark past, a battle mad giant, and a shy girl with something to hide become team RAGE. A story of romance, friendship and action.
1. Chapter 1 - Friends

**AN: Sup guys. Glad you decided to read this, it fills my heart with great joy and happiness. Just a heads up that there will be probable Yuri at some point ;) And let me know if I'm doing anything wrong with a review, thank you. Anyway, happy reading chaps. **

Friends

Ballard stood on the bridge of the airship and looked towards Beacon Academy with eyes full of wonder. It had taken a lot of hard work to get accepted, and the work was only going to get harder from here on out. Ballard sighed, he didn't begrudge the work, you get out what you put in and Ballard planned to get a lot out of his time at Beacon. But he desperately wanted a break.

'Aint no rest for the wicked.' Ballard mumbled to himself.

'Err, excuse me.' A small voice came out of nowhere making Ballard jump. He turned to see a girl looking up at him, she was probably in the same year as him but it was difficult to tell because of her small frame. Ballard hoped she hadn't heard him talking to himself.

'Yes, can I help you at all Miss?' Ballard gave her a friendly smile. The girl was clearly incredibly shy and refused to meet his gaze, or would have if her eyes where visible. She had shoulder length dark red hair that covered the entire left side of her face from view, while a segment of some kind of bone white mask with red stripes covered her right eye. The mask almost looked like the bones of some of the creatures of Grimm. The only part of her face that was easily visible where her lips, which where full and deep red in colour, somehow adding warmth to her otherwise cold appearance. They were twisted into a nervous smile. She wore a black double breasted coat with a large collar and had a belt with two holsters on it, wrapped around a slim waist.

'It's just that, err, well.' Ballard tried to make his smile even warmer, willing the girl on, 'I don't really have any friends and I'm feeling pretty nervous about, well everything. I was hoping if maybe I could just stick with you, it that's all right. I just feel lost on my own and you look friendly.'

Ballard stared at the girl and had to stop himself from laughing in her face. _Me? Look friendly? _Ballard had spent most of his life being avoided by people because of the way he looked. He was Faunus, which was an instant turn off for a lot of people. Sometimes he thought he was the only person in the world who liked his tail. But that wasn't the only thing wrong with his appearance. His body was covered in tattoos, though in truth they looked more like veins standing out from his skin. They covered his whole body in a swirling pattern, even running onto his face, coming up his neck to his chin then from the back of his head meeting the corners of his eyes and mouth. That on its own wouldn't have been too bad but they gave of a pale blue light. The colour would occasionally change but always returned to the pale blue, and it freaked most people out.

Then Ballard membered the girls mask, she was hiding something too, the mask was disturbing enough it would draw a lot of attention to her, so whatever she was hiding behind it must have been more exceptional than his glowing tattoo's.

He'd stalled too long, 'I'm sorry, that was a stupid request, I just thought…nether mind I'm sorry I bothered you.' The girl began to scamper away like a scared mouse but Ballard quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He tried to be gentle but could feel the terror coming from the girl. He quickly let go of her arm and she stepped back but didn't run. Ballard tried to smile warmly again.

'Don't you have any friends from Signal, you did come from Signal, right?'

'Y-yeah, I came from signal, but I don't really have any friends.' For a second the girl looked like she would elaborate, but didn't.

'Is that why you came to speak to me? Because I didn't go to Signal?'

The girl nodded. _Figures, she probably got bullied for whatever she's hiding behind that mask. Well I know what that feels like._

'Well, I guess I'll have to be your friend then.' Ballard stuck his hand out, 'I'm Gren Ballard, though I prefer to go by Ballard if you don't mind. I really don't like the name Gren.'

The girl smiled and gently took his hand in her small soft palm, 'I'm Eiliyah [EH-LEE-YAH] Granscythe. It's very nice to meet you.' It felt like she genuinely meant it.

The stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Eiliyah quickly asked, 'If you don't like your name why don't you change it? I heard it's pretty easy to do.'

'I thought about it. But my name was given to me by a great man I respect more than anyone else. It wouldn't feel right changing it, so I just go by Ballard instead. I like that part of the name.'

'Was this man you're farther?'

'He might as well have been.' Ballard smiled fondly at the memory. 'Hey look, where almost there.' Ballard pointed towards the rapidly approaching sky dock and the two watched avidly as the airship quickly slowed before docking, causing the airship to shake violently. The two ginned as they were rocked by the movement, grabbing onto the railings and each other to keep steady. As soon as the rocking stopped Eiliyah pulled her hand back, letting go of Ballard's sleeve.

Together they left the airship, passing a blonde kid violently throwing up into a bin. They were in a sea of people and despite Ballard agreeing to help Eiliyah, he had no idea where they were supposed to be going or what they were meant to do. Deciding it was better to wait for the crowd to disperse and then decide he pulled Eiliyah out from the group with him and walked a short distance from the dock and the crowd. Standing slightly awkwardly together they waited for the mass of people to disperse, which didn't take long.

Eiliyah's small voice perked up in the following silence, 'If you didn't study at Signal where did you? Was it in another Academy in Vale, like Sanctum? Or have our come from Atlas, or somewhere else?' She was slightly more confident than before, it reassured Ballard that he was doing the right thing.

'I studied in Vale but I went to a special school.'

'Oh.' Eiliyah coked her head a little as the sound passed her lips and Ballard couldn't help acknowledging how cute she looked, even with the creepy mask.

'Yeah, I only decided I wanted to be a hunter about a year ago so I attended Cram school. I was lucky to get in to Beacon and it was really hard work. But it meant I could come to here so everything worked out perfectly, wouldn't you agree?'

'It only took you a year to pass the first part of training!' Eiliyah stared at him with her mouth making a small o shape.

'Don't look at me like that, it took a hell of a lot of work and I doubt I'm still nowhere near as good as any of the other students here. I bet if you wanted to you could turn me into a pile of broken bones. Hey what's going on over ther-' Ballard was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. He stared wide eyed at the girl who had apparently just sneezed and caused an explosion. He glanced at Eiliyah who was also staring at the girl, the two burst into laughter.

'Come on.' Ballard said, 'Let's go see what trouble we can get into.' He grabbed Eiliyah's arm and started dragging her in a random direction. She happily went along with him, glad to have a friend.


	2. Chapter 2 - Late Entries

Late Entries

'Excuse me Headmaster but I would like to go through the last minute admissions with you before you welcome the students.'

'Very well Glynda, you have my full attention.'

Glynda sat down next to Ozpin on the large circle table that stood in the centre of the dark room, the only light coming from the gap in the drawn curtains. The desk was littered with paper and Glynda was sceptical about whether Ozpin could actually read anything in the dim light. She fiddled with her scroll for a few seconds before turning it around to face Ozpin, who had picked up his coffee mug and was preceding to sip from it every few seconds.

'The first student,' Glynda began, 'Is Gren Ballard. He has come straight from the Cram school after attending for only one year. I have to admit at the moment his skills may be lacking but his willingness to learn quickly and work hard gives him a great deal of potential. As you know it was Professor Craw who sent the student to Cram and it was his recommendation that allowed him a place in our school. Craw has shown a great interest in the students…tattoos. Though with them are not I still believe he has the potential to be a good huntsman and deserves a place in our school.'

The image on the scroll was of a slightly taller than average Faunus teenager. He had a full head of thick pure white hair and piercing blue eyes. His face would have be considered handsome by many, but Ozpin couldn't quite tell why. He would probably do well with the female students, if they didn't mind the glowing tattoos. His Faunus nature was visible in a long tail with a small tuft of hair on the tip.

'The next student is Angel Coverns. I'm sure you are well aware of her special circumstances for coming here. At the moment it seems like she will fit in well and so far she has been showing a good attitude towards her fellow students and seems willing to learn, but of course we will need to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't regress.'

Ozpin nodded his agreement, 'Of course.'

The image on the screen showed that the girl was tall and slender. Her hair was long and brown, in the front it was set in two long braids that framed her feminine and graceful face .She would have been considered pretty if it wasn't for the stern scowl she wore on her face.

'We are both already well aware of who Ruby Rose is so we can skip her, unless you would like me to go over the evaluation again?'

'That won't be necessary thank you Glynda.' Ozpin took another sip from his mug.

'Moving on then.'

The image on the scroll changed again and an image of another Faunus appeared on the screen.

'Ah, now this is Scarlett Sa'Lonshi, she is transferring from the academy in Atlas after a…incident. She has great potential but also a great temper and angers far too easily, which can be seen in the incident. I'll send you the report, it's something I would rather not discus.'

The image showed the girl to be of an average height with long red hair and red foxes ears. Her eyes where a bright orange colour that seemed to sparkle despite it was only a still image. Ozpin also noticed she had a large fox's tail. It was very rare for a Faunus to have their animal nature displayed in more than one way, but not unheard of.

'Moving onto the final student.' Glynda said well pressing a button on her Scroll.

The next image on the screen was of a large muscular teenager with broad shoulders, though he was bigger than most men and had a face that looked well lived in, he could have easily passed for thirty. The small set of data next to the image marked him as being six foot and ten inches tall. Ozpin studied the image closely, there was a lot to take in.

He had long stringy black hair that fell over his face and shoulders, though his face was still clearly visible in the image. He had a large square chin and his eyes where dark. Two scars stood out clearly, one ran diagonally across his face, from the top right to bottom left, and the other ran vertical down the left side of his face. And continued a long way down his chest. He looked wild and aggressive, a long way from the first student Ozpin had seen. He doubted that the kid would do well with anyone, unless it was in a fight. He reminded Ozpin of an Ursa.

'Ragnar Soulfire, this is another one of Craws "recommendations", apparently he saw him fighting somewhere and now just insists that he has to be enrolled. Though I must say I do not support this one bit, from what of seen of him he is either violent and aggressive or completely removed from the world. I can see Craw's interest in him, he was a vast reserve of aura, however it is incredibly unstable and uncontrollable, unfortunately his mental state appears to be equally unstable. Headmaster I really don't think someone like this belongs in Beacon.'

'I trust Craw in this matter, you should too, and if worse comes to worst we can just expel him.' Was Ozpin's only response on the matter.

'That's all of the late admissions Headmaster.'

'Well, it sounds like we have a large group of misfits. It should make for a very interesting year. Glynda if you would call the students to the hall, I think it's time to welcome them.'

'Of course.' Glynda stood and quickly left the dim light room. Ozpin now alone sighed deeply and rubbed his temples gently.

'A very interesting year.'


	3. Chapter 3 - A Night in the Ballroom

**AN: I'm saddened to say updates are going to be few and far between over the next few weeks as I have exams, which unfortunately take priority. But I have another chapter I just need to check over and another that's half done so I should be able to get them out at some point. On the plus side after my exams I've got about for weeks off so I'll write till my fingers are numb then. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Also I keep forgetting how to pronounce Eiliyah's name so for anyone like me here it is [EH-LEE-YAH]**

A Night in the Ballroom

Eiliyah laid her sleeping bag out next to Ballard's and sat down on it. They had chosen to sleep in one of the ballrooms corners and she could easily see the whole room from it. It felt like there where hundreds of other students in there but Eiliyah knew there wasn't that many in reality. They were all running about or play fighting or gossiping. A part of Eiliyah longed to be a part of it all. To already have a group of good friends who would jump at the chance to be on her team, instead she had just stolen a kind boy who probably had his own friends he would rather be with but was too polite to tell her to get lost.

The loneliness hurt like hunger. Eiliyah wished she could just get up and join one of the groups, but they all made it clear at Signal that they didn't want anything to do with the weird eyed freak. The idea of having to be on a team with someone who resented her so much was sickening. But she was used to being pushed away. She understood perfectly how the Faunus felt, and why organisations like the White fang would want revenge. But Eiliyah felt no anger towards the people who pushed her away. Just sadness.

Eiliyah suddenly felt like she was on the verge of tears and was glad that Ballard had gone to the bathroom to get changed. She couldn't have him thinking she was some kind of freak, the only person who had ever been nice to her. He hadn't even mentioned the mask, he had just accepted it, accepted her. It felt good. Even though she had known him less than a day she felt like she could consider him a friend, her first friend.

A large student suddenly walked passed Eiliyah, he must have been at least twice her size. He was shitless, his muscly body covered in scars. Eiliyah felt her stomach sink as the large teen sat on the ground, slumped against the wall not far from where Eiliyah was sitting. While she was desperate for friends Eiliyah new she would never want to be friends with someone like that. Just looking at him terrified her, she could feel the aggression pour from his body.

Out of the corner of her eye Eiliyah caught a glimpse of Ballard coming out of the bathroom. He had changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and walked shirtless across the ballroom back towards Eiliyah. She found herself staring at his bare chest, she could see the glowing tattoos clearly now, they wrapped around his body like the roots of a plant. Eiliyah desperately wanted to ask what the tattoos where, but as he hadn't asked her about the mask, she would give him the same courtesy. Most of the room was staring at him and whispering as he passed, Eiliyah had forgotten how judgmental people could be over looks. Though a part of her could understand when someone when someone looked so…different. In an instant she realised she was still staring intently at his topless body and looked away, blushing deeply. As she turned away she noticed that a big chested blonde was also staring at him, though not in the same way as the others in the room where, Eiliyah took an instant dislike to her.

Eiliyah had already changed into her sleep wear. A pair of shorts and a vest. She felt self-conscious showing off so much skin and now that Ballard was coming back she felt even worse. Quickly crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't compete with the blonde in that department. Eiliyah forced herself to stop thinking.

Ballard sat down on his unrolled sleeping pack and smiled at Eiliyah, 'So, what did you think of Ozpin's speech?'

'I thought it was a little weird.'

'So it wasn't just me then. From what Craw told me he's not normally like that.'

'Craw?'

'Oh right. Professor Craw is a teacher here at Beacon. He's helped me a lot, got me into Cram school and into here. I doubt I would have made it without his recommendation.'

'Is he the one who gave you your name?'

'Yeah, he's been really good to me. Like a farther.'

Eiliyah smiled as she watched Ballard talk about Craw. He was clearly very fond of the man, she could feel the warmth radiate of him as he spoke about how Craw was all ways kind and compassionate but could be incredibly strict and was really weird about some things. Ballard finished his story and looked sheepishly at Eiliyah, 'Sorry to bore you with that story. I doubt hearing about some old fart is particularly interesting.

'No, it's okay. I enjoyed it, Craw obviously means a lot to you.'

'Of course he does, he's family.' Eiliyah knew full well how important family was, or at least what the lack of it felt like. It felt like you had no place in the world. She looked down at her hands and began pulling her fingers in an attempt to distract herself from her sad thoughts. When she finally looked up again she saw that Ballard was staring at the door that led out of the Ballroom.

He glanced at Eiliyah and with a charming smile said, 'I'll be right back.' Before standing up and striding out of the Ballroom, leaving her alone with the giant who was staring at her with hateful eyes.

Ballard left the ballroom and carried straight on, leaving the inside of the school and stepping into the cool night air. He looked around the darkness for a minute before his eyes adjusted and he's natural night vision kicked in, instantly seeing what he was looking for.

The girl stood with a tall thin man who wore mainly black. Ballard couldn't deny how sketchy he looked and was glad he had followed the girl. He knew he shouldn't get involved in other people's business but he was certain that there shady meeting could only end badly.

His mind made up Ballard strode towards the two figures who stood in the darkness. His bare feet where cold on the flagstone path but he ignored it, all his focus on the figures. He had decided he would help people wherever he could and would fight to the death to protect that which mattered, and he'd been waiting for chance to prove that he really meant it. As he closed in on the student and the figure garbed in black he could hear their conversation.

'…But Angel, don't you understand. We need you. You have to come back, you can't bail out on us like this. What happened to all the oaths and promises we swore to stay together no matter what. You can't betray us all like that. You can't betray me.'

'Rauchen, you changed the rules. No you changed the whole game, and it's a game I don't want to play. I didn't want to betray you, but I couldn't stay anymore. Just let me be, please.' Her voice was firm and strong, and she clearly knew the man. Ballard considered leaving them be for a second. Only a second.

'No, Angel! You need to come back with me. This isn't who you are, this isn't…

'Tell me what happened to her and I'll come back in a heartbeat.'

'You know I can't do that Angel…' Rauchen trailed off as Ballard reached them.

'Is everything okay here?' There was a severity in Ballard's voice that startled the man, 'I'm sorry to tell you but if you not a part of the Academy staff or a student you're going to have to leave.' It was a thinly veiled threat and the man, Rauchen clearly understood.

'Mind you own business boy, we don't need dogs like you to tell us where we can be.' Rauchen was trying to be intimidating, and it was almost working, the man was encased entirely in black, the only visible part of him was his eyes. Cold unloving eyes. But it wasn't enough to scare Ballard.

He stepped close to Rauchen and his tattoos went from the normal pale blue light to a violent red and heat began pouring from his body, 'I won't repeat myself!'

Rauchen looked at the glowing Fauns and quickly conceded, 'Sorry, didn't hear you the first time. I'll take my leave now.' He turned and was about to walk away before he turned back and whispered, 'I could kill you boy.' Ballard believed him.

The tall thin figure of the man quickly withdrew, he walked away into the darkness, melting into the shadow like smoke.

Ballard looked at the girl, smiling his big friendly smile. Angel scowled at him and said, 'I didn't need your help. You shouldn't get involved in what doesn't concern you.' Without another word she turned and strode back to the Ballroom, Ballard jogged after her in an attempt to keep up with the girls fast pace.

As they reached the door back inside Angel looked back at Ballard and gave him a sweet smile, 'I'm sorry. Will you tell me your name?'

'It's uh, Ballard.' He was taken aback by the sudden change in her attitude.

'Hey Ballard, I'm Angel Coverns, thank you for your help back there. It's appreciated. Though you won't mention it to any one will you. It can be our little secret.' Without waiting for an answer Angel darted into the Ballroom leaving Ballard alone in the darkness.

He scratched his head, 'That was weird.' After waiting a few seconds, he followed her in. Slightly puzzled about what had just happened.

'Sorry about that.' Ballard sat back down next to Eiliyah.

'Where did you go?' There was concern in her voice.

'Oh it doesn't matter, I just saw someone go outside and was worried so I went to check on them. Turns out they just needed some air.'

'Was it that pretty girl who came in before you?'

'Er , yeah.' Ballard ran a hand through his white hair. He could feel an awkwardness building in the silence that was beginning to stretch out between them so he made an effort to fill it. 'So, why do you want to become a huntress?'

Eiliyah tilted her head and looked up at Ballard, 'I want to help protect the world I was born into, it's been my home for the least seventeen years. I feel like I owe it something.'

'But the world is a cruel place, I'm sure you've had your fair share of cruelty. I'm pretty sure if had more than my fair share of cruelty. It doesn't feel like we owe the world anything.'

'It's not the world that's cruel. It's the people who live in it. The world is kind to us, it's given us a home to live out our lives when we should have died so many years ago. We are just remnants yet the world chose to help us. That's worth protecting.'

'I've never looked at it like that. It makes sense, most people are cruel.'

'Well, there are some that are worth protecting.' Eiliyah mumbled the words but Ballard heard them clear as day. Before he could comment Eiliyah launched her own question 'Ballard, why do you want to be Huntsman?'

'I guess that it has something to do with Craw looking after me, I'm pretty sure he always had the intention of enrolling me. But even if it hadn't been for him I probably would have still joined. I want to prove the world wrong about Faunus, show them how strong and good we can be.' Ballard was starting to smile broadly, 'But more than that I just want to fight to protect the people who mean something to me. No matter how cruel the world or the people in it are, it's worth saving them all just for the few good ones.'

'That's really sweet, Ballard.'

'That's really lame.' The two looked up to see where the new addition to the conversation had come from. A just smaller than average Faunus was standing in front of them, a sly grin on his face. He had a thick head of hair similar to Ballard's, only his hair was purple instead of white and two large cat ears stuck out from the mess of hair. His Faunus ears had several golden rings in them, they looked good. The student had a face that wasn't handsome but was something similar. He looked charming. He had long dark markings on his face that looked similar to whiskers and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

'Doesn't matter how many times you say stuff like that Ballard.' The Faunus continued, 'You'll never get the girls like I do. They don't want some holier than thou guy. They want someone dangerous, like me. A real bad boy.'

'Eclipse?' Ballard's expression went from one of mild surprise to a broad smile, 'How the hell did you manage to get in to Beacon? And before your head gets too big I know you didn't just 'chat' your way past Glynda. Oh, and for the record the girls don't like your crapy bad boy act.'

'Some of them do.'

'A few, like one. Maybe two at a stretch.'

'Whatever. Aren't you going to introduce me?' Eclipse nodded towards Eiliyah.

'Eclipse this is Eiliyah, we just met today. Eiliyah meet Eclipse, a friend from Cram. I did not expect him to get into Beacon for another year or two though. I guess the standard here are slipping.'

'Oh my wounded heart.' Eclipse placed his hand other his heart sarcastically. As soon as he realised no one was laughing he looked at Eiliyah, 'Well, you heard why old silver over there wants to be a Huntsman. Now you can hear why a handsome man like me would want to be a Huntsman.'

Ballard could see how shy Eiliyah had become. The girl clearly wasn't fond of other people. _I'm sure with a little bit of kindness we can fix that. Not all people are cruel. _

Ballard quickly came to Eiliyah's rescue, 'Eclipse, I don't think she wants to hear how your only doing this for the fame and women you seem to think you'll earn. Which you won't.'

'You didn't have to do that. I had this whole speech ready about how I wanted to help the world be a better place, like in fairy tales. It was really cool, much better than your lame story.'

'I'm sure you just stole that from some other kid as you came over here.'

'Maybe.' Eclipse scratched himself behind his ear, refusing to look either of them in the eye, 'Well it was good seeing you again Ballard, and it was lovely meeting you Eiliyah. I'm sure we will be great friends soon.' Eclipse winked at her before standing up heading back to one of the other groups of teenagers and shouting back, 'See you losers later.'

As Ballard watched Eclipse walk away he spotted the giant slumped against the wall not far from them who he had been oblivious to. Ballard looked at the scared teen, who had clearly been watching them, and gave him his friendly smile, 'How about you, why do you want to be a Huntsman?'

The large teen slowly raised his head and fixed Ballard with cold hard eyes, 'I don't'. His voice sounded like a mix between a blade being sharpened and someone walking on gravel. It matched his appearance perfectly. A big threating voice.

'What do you mean? Why would you be at Beacon if you don't want to be a Hunter?

'I just want to fight.' As the words came out the teen's eyes changed from dark orbs to burning flames, full of life and the desire to end it.

'I'll just leave you be mate.' Ballard looked back at Eiliyah and pulled a face, 'I guess some people don't want friends.'

'I don't like people like him.' Eiliyah said in a quiet voice.

'I can see why. What about Eclipse? Did you like him?'

'He seemed nice. A little weird but if he's your friend I'm sure he's a good person.'

'He is. Most of the time.'

Ballard lay back on his sleeping roll and smiled. Things where looking good at that moment in time. He'd made a new friend, found out his old friend had managed to find his way to Beacon somehow, Ballard knew there was a story behind it and was looking forward to being told it. He'd also met the schools resident psychopath. Who would be sleeping a few feet from him now he thought about it. All things considered, he was going to like it at Beacon. Providing he got a good team.

'Have you thought about whose team you want to be on?' Ballard asked Eiliyah.

At the mention of team's Eiliyah instantly became nervous, she spun a strand of hair in her finger and didn't look at Ballard, 'Well, I hoped we would be on a team together. If that's okay with you.'

'That sounds great, I'd be more than happy to be on team Eiliyah.' He smiled a big warm smile, before looking over at the giant who was still siting just across from them, deciding he would have another go at befriending him, 'What about you, do you want to be on team Eiliyah?'

The giant raised his head again and stared down Ballard with dark brooding eyes, 'Why would I want to be on a team? They'd just get in my way.'

'Okay then.' Ballard raised himself onto one arm and whispered into Eiliyah's ear, 'Thought I'd give him another chance, but he seems too grumpy for team Eiliyah.' He didn't see Eiliyah blush a deep shade of red at how close he had gotten to her. Ballard was about to say something else when a Professor shouted, 'Lights out!'

Without warning the Ballroom was plunged into near darkness and a brief round of chatter ensued until everyone found there places and quickly fell asleep, wanting to be well rested for initiation the next day.

In the darkness Ballard spoke to Eiliyah, 'Goodnight Eiliyah, I look forward to being on your team.'

'Goodnight Ballard, and thank you.' He couldn't see in the darkness but she was smiling.


End file.
